Pictures of You
by Sweet Scarlett Angel
Summary: Nessie had an identical twin that no one but Edward knew about. Because she appeared mostly human, Edward gave her up for adoption. Years later, the sisters meet and switch places. One goes to Alaska. The other one to New Orleans. What happens when the truth is discovered?
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Yayyy! This, as shown above is Twilight-TVD. At first, there will be flashbacks mixing themselves with the story. They will be 17 years before the actual plot.**

* * *

"Come on, Kol, just one little stroll." The quotes are unnecessary for the nineteen year old witch.

"Nik will kill me if anything happens. You can't leave the house, if the vampires see you, or me, for that matter…"

"A walk through the woods, what harm will come from it? I need fresh air. In two months, the closest I have come to getting it is the window. We'll go through the woods and if anything happens, you'll vamp speed me out of there." From the dejected look on her beau's face, she knew she had won. "I'll go and grab my coat, okay?" Quickly, she tiptoed and kissed his cheek before leaving the room, lithe as a wolf.

* * *

 ** _Six months earlier_**

 ** _Edward's P.O.V_**

 _I watched in despair as my wife lay there dying right in front of me. I had injected every single part of her body with my venom. Yet, I waited for the venom to start to work it's magic._

 _Then I heard it. I heard the sound of an infant crying. It was coming from within Bella. How? We were all so sure that there had only been one baby. I quickly found the other baby and took her out of Bella just in time._

 _I looked at the little baby girl in amazement as she took in huge deep breaths. She looked exactly like Renesmee; the only difference was her scent. Reneesme's was unlike anything other I had smelled, but hers indicated that she was mostly human. I didn't understand how she could have grown as fast as her sister. It may have had something to do with Renesmee's growth rate that affected her own growth rate in the womb._

 _There was too much commotion downstairs for anyone to notice that another baby had been born. I listened in on their thoughts as they all fussed and cooed over Renesmee. Even Jacob was fussing over Renesmee for he had imprinted on her._

 _I looked at my wife as she began the transformation from human to vampire. Then a thought occurred to me. What if Bella tried to kill this baby girl in a bloodthirsty rage? This little one's mostly human scent might prove too appetizing to Bella. And she would never forgive herself if accidentally she killed one of her daughters._

 _I made a painful decision right then and there. For my daughter's safety I was going to have to give her up. Nobody in my family, not even Bella herself, could ever know that another baby had been born. It just wasn't safe for her to grow up in a family of vampires. It wasn't just Bella that posed a threat to our daughter, but also Jasper who still had yet to control his thirst. Or what about Renesmee? Nobody knew what her thirst would be like either. We just couldn't keep her._

 _I cleaned the baby girl and left without anyone noticing. I already had a family in mind for her. There was a young couple just outside of town. They were both 25 years old, and they had just recently married, but they've had some difficult conceiving a baby of their own. I could tell by reading their minds that they were good, kind hearted people, they would be great parents to our daughter. I was sure about that. Their names were Sophie and Jonathan._

 _I found their house pretty easily. I knocked on the door and waited for them to answer._

* * *

"What is that?" The original hybrid growled at seeing the scene before him. He'd just returned from a meeting with Marcel, not yet having gained his complete trust. Klaus expected to return to a silent plantation. Instead, his pregnant ex lover was cradling a child in her arms while his youngest brother tested milk on the palm of his hand.

"Shh, you'll wake Lizzie." Daniella lightly scolded him, though, he could recognize the mirth in her eyes.

"You didn't answer."

"We went for a walk, brother. Elizabeth here was bawling her eyes out. We had to do something. It is against everything Ella believes in to just leave a baby in the middle of nowhere," the accented voice of Kol Mikaelson answered to his older brother.

"And what, pray tell, possessed you to think that I would be okay with a human baby in MY home?" By this point, he is screaming. No care for who could hear, for no one would.

"Nothing, Niklaus. Nothing. I saw a baby abandoned in the woods, and so, I will take care of her as if she is my own. She is a mere six months olds. How would you feel if someone found our child in the woods and just left it there to die? Kol will go to the public registry in Baton Rogue tomorrow and officially adopt her as our daughter."


	2. Chapter 2

**Edward's P.O.V**

I found their house pretty easily. I knocked on the door and waited for them to answer.

They both were extremely surprised to see me.

"Mr. Cullen, what are you doing here?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm here to give you something precious of mine. Something that I can't take care of myself," I said.

"What is it?" asked Sophie.

Just then my baby started crying. Their attention was immediately drawn to the little girl in my arms.

"My daughter. My wife and I just had this little girl, but unfortunately we can't take care of her. You two are the first people we thought of to raise her," I said.

"Why us?" Sophie asked.

"You two are kind, caring, and loving. You'll be able to give her a good home," I said.

"Are you sure about this Mr. Cullen?" Jonathan asked.

"I'm very sure," I said and with a heavy heart, I handed my daughter over to the two of them.

"What is her name?" asked Sophie.

"Elizabeth," I said. That was a good name. It very subtly honored the mother that she would never know. The mother that would never know that she existed.

"She's beautiful," she said.

"Yes she is. Please take care of her, and don't tell her about me or her family either. As soon as the adoption is legalized please leave as soon as possible," I said.

They both looked at me with confused expressions before agreeing to it.

"Okay" they both said.

I gave them some money to take care of her. I also promised to bring them some baby stuff for her.

I looked back as soon as I left. I would cry if it were possible. But I truly felt that it was for her own safety and that I was doing the right thing for her.

* * *

When I got back home I sensed my family's irritation with me.

"There you are!" Rosalie shouted. "What kind of father are you? You left as soon as Renesmee was born and you don't return home for three hours!" she shouted; clearly annoyed with me.

"I went hunting. The blood kind of got to me a little" I lied.

Then Carlisle came with Renesmee. She was bigger. How is that she was still growing?

"Someone has been waiting to meet you for the past few hours" Carlisle said; it was clear that he was annoyed with me to.

"She's bigger" I said.

"I know. It is remarkable" Carlisle said. Remarkable indeed.

While everyone fussed over Renesmee I thought about Elizabeth. I continued to think about her over the next few days.

 _I would never stop thinking about the baby girl that only I knew existed._


	3. Chapter 3

"Moooom!" The teenager had to draw out the 'o' in the word to gain the attention of her mother.

Sharply, the blonde woman turned her head, keeping her hand steadily on her infant daughter. "Elizabeth, what is it? I'm trying to feed your sister." She blinked twice, and swallowed before continuing, "I'm sorry. It's just, the twins have to get ready for school and a baby in the house with your father helping your uncle so much these days, it sometimes gets to me. What do you need, honey?"

"The permission slips. For the trip? Remember now?"

Daniella pressed her lips into a firm line. "Yes, right, leave them on the table and I'll sign them after your sister's diaper is changed."

"Mom, the last time you said that I had to call you from school five minutes before the bus left. Just sign it please. I'll change Eve's diaper meanwhile."

Eventually, Daniella did budge and allow Elizabeth to change the infant's diaper while she signed the countless slips.

* * *

 **Liz's P.O.V**

I was dreaming. I was dreaming of the wonderful vacation that I had coming up. I was on a beach on the beautiful island of Maui, Hawaii. It was a vacation that I had been looking forward to all year. Our whole junior class had planned this special trip from the beginning of the school year. I can't even count the number of car washes and fundraisers that we've had to pay for this three week getaway of ours.

In my dream I was already there.

The sound of someone crying softly and gently pushing me is woke me up from this dream land. I opened my eyes and looked over at my alarm clock which read 2:47 am.

Then I saw my sister Arabella standing beside me with tears streaming down her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"I had a really scary dream. Can I sleep with you?" she asked. Her sobbing made it hard to understand her.

"Of course you can sweetie. Come on" I said. It brought a smile to her face.

"Yayy, slumber party" she said. She was really cute. Arabella was my adoptive five year old sister. My parents had her and her twin, Lucas, after almost ten devastating years in the ones there was no sign of pregnancy for my mom. I was 12 years old at the time. It was hard to adjust to having a baby sister and a baby brother at first, but I grew to love them both immensely. Now we were as close as two sisters could be. Every time she had nightmares she would come into my room to wake me up, because sleeping with me was the only thing that seemed to make her feel better.

She snuggled up close to me and within minutes she was fast asleep again. Me on the other hand, I was wide awake now. I was to excited to fall asleep now.

* * *

Tomorrow was the day that I would be leaving to Hawaii and I could not be more excited. Except I wasn't looking forward to the almost nine hour flight that I would have to endure to get to Hawaii. I live in the French Quarter of New Orleans, Louisiana so I had to cross the entire U.S.A and an ocean to get there. Oh well, I just had to remember to pack all my handheld devices and my iPad and I was sure to be entertained for most of the trip.

I eventually did fall back asleep. Only to be awaken really small someone jumped on me.

"Wake up! Wake up!" Arabella's twin, Lucas, shouted.

"Get off Luke!" Arabella shouted. She was in a sour mood from being awoken so rudely.

"Luke, what have we said about jumping on people?" Hope, my younger half sister by eleven months, asked calmly from her bed on the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry" he mumbled sheepishly.

I loved my little brother, but he can be really annoying sometimes to.

"Can you please play Legos with me?" he asked politely.

"No! she's going to play dollies with me" Arabella said.

It was on. Before I knew it they were both arguing. These two have a very strong love-hate relationship going on. One minute they will be hugging each other and the next they are trying to kill each other.

Hope and I put a stop to it right away. This could escalate pretty quickly if we didn't. They resumed their arguing when I was on the other side of the house. I don't know why I could still hear them. My hearing is extremely well developed, as well as my other senses.

I'm a strange creature, really. I have no idea what I am, all I know is that I am different. Why? It's because I drink blood.

Around the time that I turned 12 I started to get these really bad sore throats, and there was nothing at all that could cure them. That is until one day when I was at the hospital when my mom was in labor, and I smelled the most delicious scent that I had ever smelt in my life. It led me to a room full of blood bags. I couldn't resist the smell and I started drinking the blood.

Ever since then I've been drinking from the family supply of blood bags once a week to get the blood. The problem is so bad that I've even researched hospitals in Hawaii so I know where to go.

No one in my family either has been able to decipher what I am either. Considering their age and experience with the supernatural, it frankly is quite surprising.

I should probably elaborate on that, right?

My father is on of the original vampires and my mother is a hybrid between a siphoner and a vampire. Siphoners are witches born with no power of their own, so they draw magic from other witches or supernatural creatures. Since she's a vampire, now she has an unlimited power source due to the magic in her vampirism. My uncle Klaus, who actually is Hope's father, is the original hybrid. A mix between werewolf and vampire. Hope has been since her birth a vampire, a werewolf and a witch. I don't know why my mother decided to adopt me when she did, but I'm thankful for it nonetheless. She'd been four months pregnant with Hope at the moment and I was a six month old dehydrated and malnourished "human" baby.

It had been extremely dangerous for me to be raised in a prestigious place in the supernatural world, when in reality I was a human. But, I'd have died if it had been any other way. When my parents had found me I was in the middle of the woods bawling my eyes out. My vitals had been dangerously low and I was unable to swallow my dad's blood, thereby, unable to be healed by it. My adoptive mother was my saving grace.


	4. Chapter 4

**17 years ago**

Bella squeezed Edward's hand as they waited in the rook of the agency. It had been a long road for them. Six months before, Rosalie had come home with the news that male Cold Ones had the ability to have children. A part of Bella had been relieved, she and Edward could still have a child. Yet, news had come crashing down on the couple. It seemed Bella was sterile. Her ovaries lacked the capacity of creating ovum that would mature enough to conceive.

So, now, six months later, she and Edward were sitting in an office waiting for the fifth prospective surrogate mother. The other four had left as soon as they realized that she and Edward were only eighteen. They didn't care that they loved each other, that they were married, all they could see were a pair of teenagers who seemingy had no idea what they wanted of life and thought a child was what they needed.

Bella's musings were broken off by the sound of heels clicking against the metal floor. She looked up from her hand entwined with Edward's and saw a stunning woman.

Suddenly, all of Bella's previous body confidence issues came to light in her mind. There she was, wearing no makeup, probably looking like a zombie with her pale skin and droopy eyebrows. She was wearing a second hand dress after denying to borrow one of Alice's, and a marvelously beautiful woman was in front of her wearing what surely had to be a thousand dollar designer dress.

Daniella Parker was indeed a beauty and the photograph on her file did not make her justice. Slightly sun-kissed skin was framed by golden waves which ended at her breasts. Grayish blue eyes complimented her blonde hair, as did her lavender pink lips. She was wearing a jungle red, thin sleeved dress which just passed her knees, and was tight on the bodice which had an empire style to it. A matching necklace adorned her neck, as did a ring on her left hand on her third finger. The blue stone was accompanied by two diamonds, one on each side.

Nervously, the blonde took her seat at the other end of the table. "Isabella and Edward?"

"Uh…yes. You are Daniella, right?" Bella is glad Edward decided to be the speaker, but nonetheless, thrown aback by the fact that he hesitated in the presence of a human.

"Yes." Her reply is short and clipped, as if she'd rather be anywhere but there.

"If we may ask, are you okay with our age? The other surrogates left as soon as they found out."

"I'm only nineteen myself. I never thought there would be a couple of eighteen years old in the waiting list, yet, here you are. It doesn't matter anyway. I mean, you are engaged. I was like you two not that long ago. In love and young. Ready to face the world and all of it's challenges, if only I had my love by my side. I don't know why you wanted to meet me, though," then, breaking her off mid-sentence, her phone rang with the melody of the chorus of Beautiful People. Daniella checked and sighed. "Sorry, I have to take this." Without another word, she stood up, turned her back to them and answered.

"Klaus? What happened?…Okay, I'll be there as soon as I can…Don't speak to me that way…I don't know, whiskey maybe? Wait, no…Stay as still as possible. Yeah, bye."

Daniella took a deep breath, before turning around again and taking her seat. "As I was saying, why did you want to meet me? I'm willing for my ovum to make your kid, so it makes no difference whether I know you or not. Anyways, I'll have to cut the meeting short. A friend just called. He got himself into some trouble, and I'll have to pull him out of it. But, as for my decision, yes. You can have the ovum I donated.


End file.
